A Bumblely Minty Christmas
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: A Christmas special story


**A Very Bumblely Minty Christmas**

 **Bb-*is sitting by a fireplace with a book closed book in his lap*Hey everyone and everypony I enjoy this time of year but today i'll tell you a story of when i helped save Christmas all the way back in G3 enjoy! And I'm a unicorn in this story because i don't think there were any alicorns in G3. I also lived in Ponyville then because the Yellow empire wasn't around in G3 *bb opens the book to the first page and the camera zooms into the first picture and into the story*(All bb parts not part of the story will be in bold and the parts not in bold are part of the story)**

 **(Cue:That's what I love about Christmas)**

 **Houses decked with lights**

 **Glowing bright on frosty nights**

 **With a wreath on every door**

 **Drifting through the air**

 **Is the laughter that we share**

 **With our dearest friends once more**

 **And that's what I love about Christmas**

 **Hard to believe that it's almost here**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a merry one this year**

 **Snowflakes in a swirl**

 **Every boy and every girl**

 **Bundled up in red and green**

 **Tinsel on the tree**

 **Every year we all agree**

 **It's the grandest one we've seen**

 **And that's what I love about Christmas**

 **Hard to believe that it's almost here**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a very merry one this year**

 **The Santa Claus sleigh will be heading our way**

 **Down a river of stars he'll fly**

 **Donner and Dancer and Dasher and Prancer**

 **Will eagerly pull the sky**

 **A thousand bells ringing our silver song singing**

 **We're joining in far and wide**

 **The happiest faces**

 **The warmest embraces**

 **The feeling of joy inside**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Can you believe that it's almost here?**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a merry one this year**

 **Carols in the park**

 **Trees that twinkle in the dark**

 **Easy smiles and great good cheer**

 **Memories all aglow**

 **Friends we've met so long ago**

 **That we still hold near and dear**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Every year**

"I think it should be bright gold with red sparkeles and tastes like strawberries." Sweetberry said.

"That'll be good but what if we made it silver glitter and blue, and blueberry flavored?" another pony (don't know the name) said.

"Sweet! What do you think Cotton Candy?" Sweetberry said.

"Oh! Why does this happen every year?" Cotton Candy asked.

"Because making the Here Comes Christmas candy cane is a Ponyville tradition." Sweetberry said.

"Phew! Well, it's not very fun." Cotton Candy said.

"How can you say that? I love this part of Christmas!" The other pony said.

Sweetberry laughed.

"You do? Oh, here!" Cotton Candy said.

"Huh? I meant making a candy cane. You know, Here Comes Christmas." the other pony said.

"I know Christmas is almost here. That's why I'm trying to untangle the lights! Help!" Cotton Candy said.

Sweetberry and the other pony ran over to help her.

They pulled on the lights and Cotton Candy got spun about.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Cotton Candy said while spinning around.

She finally stopped in front of the billboard with all the Here Comes Christmas candy cane ideas.

"Hey, it's the Here Comes Christmas candy cane. I didn't know you two were starting this. Hmm what flavor and color are we going to make it this year?" Cotton Candy said.

Sweetberry and the other pony look at each other.

"Golden red strawberry, or silver glitter and blue blueberry." Sweetberry said.

"Hmm. How about pink and mint?" Cotton Candy said.

"Pink and mint?" Sweetberry and the other pony asked at the same time.

 **Bb-if you guys are wondering where I am I will appear later and if you are wondering how I know this stuff then they told me the stuff that happened when I wasn't there and I made this book you are reading now.**

"Sure. Pinkie is the host this year, right? Add some mint, and you have pinky-mint." Cotton Candy said.

"Wow! Pinky-mint it is!" Sweetberry and the other pony said at the same time.

 **Later three ponies are building a snowman**

"Hey, we need to get over to the big tree. Pinkie is about to make her Christmas speech" a pony (don't know the name) said.

The three ponies ran off to the tree.

Minty and Bb run up. "Hey, everybody! Wait for us!" Minty and Bb said.

 **Bb-See told you guys I would appear later.**

Bb and minty turned toward the snowman as the carrot nose fell out.

"How can you smell the sweetness of Christmas without a nose?" Minty asked and put the carrot nose back on the snowman. "Perfect! Oh, maybe this head was a smidge to the left."

Minty adjusted his head to the left. "Hmm, no. Uh, maybe a scooch to the right." Minty said and adjusted the head to the right and it falls off the snowman.

Minty gasped. "Uh-oh!" Minty said and put the head back on the snowman then she sat down and pulled off on of her socks and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. "Merry Christmas!"

Minty and Bb run off to the tree.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie!" Everyone but Bb and Minty chant because Bb and Minty aren't there yet.

"As this year's Christmas host, I first wanna thank last year's Christmas host, Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said.

"Rainbow! Rainbow! Rainbow!" Everyone but Bb and Minty chant because Bb and Minty aren't there yet.

"We love you, Rainbow Dash!" Sunny Daze said.

"We do love you, Rainbow Dash. You made last year's Christmas so colorful and filled with, well, rainbows!" Pinkie said.

"Why, thank you. Thank you, darlings! How darling of you all." Rainbow dash said.

 **Bb-I still find it weird with all the darling stuff Rainbow Dash did back in G3.**

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Now, ahem. 'Ever since we can remember, we have been making an then placing a very special Here Comes Christmas candy cane at the tippy-top of the tallest tree on all of Ponyville. This candy cane is sprinkled with magical glowing dust. So Santa can see through all the clouds and make his way to Ponyville on Christmas Eve.'" Pinkie said.

"Clouds? Did she say "Clouds"? Why does it have to be clouds?" Thistle Whistle said and whistled.

"Don't worry, Thistle Whistle. Santa's flying tonight, not you."

Thistle Whistle whistled. "Yup, that's true. Very true. It's Santa's big night. He flies no matter what." Twistle Whistle said and whistled. "He does it all right, and not me."

"My friends, this year's Here Comes Christmas candy cane!

"Whoa! It's a Here Comes Christmas candy cane" Everyone but Bb and Minty say because Bb and Minty aren't there yet.

"It's exquisite, darlings!" Rainbow Dash said.

All the ponies there are chattering.

"It's the best. And the very brightest." Sunny Daze said and put sunglasses on.

Minty and Bb finally arrive and they are out of breath.

"Where is it? I can't see it. Uh, oh! Hey, can I climb on your shoulders? Oh, is that it? Oh, is it here yet? Oh!" Minty said and sniffed. "Wait, I think I can smell it! But I can't see it."

Minty makes her way to the front and Bb teleports to the front. "Oops! Oh, sorry." Minty said.

"Ow!" Sunny Daze said.

"Oh, sorry! Oh was that your foot? Oh, sorry!" Minty said.

"Oh, hi, Mints and Bb. I thought that was you. Hey, nice sock." sunny daze said.

"Thanks. They're one of my favorites." Minty said and laughs. "Of course, I do love my green socks the best. Or maybe my silver sparkle socks are my favorite. But I really like my rainbow socks and my glow-in-the-dark socks. Heh-heh-heh. Uh, yeah. Oh, who am I kidding? I love all my socks!"

"But, Mints, you're only wearing one." Sunny daze said.

"Oh, well, I have two, of course, but I gave one away for a very special reason." Minty said.

"And to make it extra special this year, I have asked one of our new friends to place it on top of the tree." Pinkie said.

The ponies cheered.

Pinkie grabbed the ribbon. "Here you go, Star Catcher. Please put this in the place of honor." Pinkie said.

"Consider it done." Star Catcher said and flew up to the top of the tree with the candy cane.

"Wow!" Ponies said.

Star Catcher and two pegasuses put the candy cane in place.

"It's a beauty, all right." Thistle Whistle said.

"And a perfect fit." One of the pegasuses said.

"And it is done." Star Catcher said and removed the ribbon on it.

Ponies oohed.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Ponies say.

Ponies cheered and giggled.

"Santa will see Ponyville for sure." Minty said.

Ponies cheered.

"Okay, ponies, we have to string lights, bake goodies and decorate our trees. Let's get busy. It's almost Christmas." Pinkie said.

"Wow, i'm so excited!" A pony said.

"I'm gonna put lights up everywhere." A pony said.

"I'm gonna help decorate!" Another pony said.

"I'm gonna make a gingerbread house." Another pony said.

All Ponies are chattering.

"Perfect. Oh, maybe it needs to be a smidge to the left. Oh, no. Oh! Maybe a scooch to the right. Higher? Lower? Thistle! Cloud Climber! Star Catcher! Anbody with wings! I guess it's up to me to fix this. It's gotta be just right for santa to see." Minty said and ran off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Bb said.

Minty flies up in a balloon.

"Oh I wish I were a better pilot. Maybe I'll ask Santa for balloon lessons for Christmas." Minty said and reached out for the candy cane but the wind blew her away. "Oops. Oh, that looked a little closer that it was."

The candy cane tips over.

"I can do this. I know I can." Minty said and swung the balloon over to the candy cane. "Just have to give it a little more oomph."

"Oh I can't watch." Bb said and covers his eyes.

"Just a little closer. If I could just move the bottom a little..." Minty said and sniffed the candy cane. "Oh, what a pinky-mint delicious smell. Santa is sure lucky getting this candy cane. He's gonna love eating every pinky-mint bite of this."

Minty sighs. "I wish I was Santa." Minty said.

The candy cane topples over and Minty pulls it out and puts it back in.

"Oh. That was close." Minty said.

Ponies chattered as they headed to the castle.

"Are we ready?" a pony asked.

"Hit it!" Pinkie said.

The pony turns the Christmas lights on.

Ponies gasped and chattered.

"Oh, my! So sparkly pink! It's just perfect!" Pinkie said.

"Now it's perfect! Hmm, well, maybe not so perfect. In fact it's not perfect at all. I think maybe just one more little tap and it'll be..." Minty said and tapped it and the candy cane falls and shatters on the ground.

"Do over. Do over! Please tell me that didn't happen." Minty said and landed the balloon. "Oh, well, maybe it's not as broken as it looks. Oh, no! It's more broken than it looks! What am I gonna do? I broke the special bright, shiny, pink one-of-a-kind Here Comes Christmas candy cane into a bunch of crackly pieces! Oh, no! Santa won't be able to find us without the glow of the candy cane. What am I gonna do? What are we all gonna do? I've ruined Christmas for everybody. This is not good. Not good at all."

Minty headed home and so did bb.

"Hey, Minty! Excited about Christmas?" Sparkleworks asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah. Of course. Isn't everyone? Ha-ha. Uh, Sparkleworks, can I tell you something?" Minty asked.

"Oh, sorry. No time right now, Minty. I've gotta finish all these lamp posts. Can we talk tomorrow?" Sparkleworks said.

"Yeah, we gotta jam, Mints. You might try Pinkie." A pony (probably Sunny Daze) said.

"Pinkie! That's it! I'll tell Pinkie. She'll know what to do. After all, she is the Christmas host." Minty said and ran to Pinkie.

"Uh, too pink?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, Darling, you can never have too much of something you love. And you love pink. Lots and lots of pink. I might have added a few other colors just to make it more of a rainbow. But as pink goes, this is fabulous, darling! Oh, must run. I have rainbows to hang." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, it is fabulous, isn't it?" Pinkie said.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Minty said and ran up.

"Minty, look out!" Pinkie said and Minty crashed into Pinkie pulling the banner out of the hooves of the pegasuses.

"Oops. Sorry, Pinkie." Minty said.

Pinkie laughed. "That's okay. But now that you're here, you can help us hang this banner." Pinkie said.

The pegasuses shook their head no.

"I'm just a little busy with the Christmas celebration being tomorrow." Pinkie said.

"But, um, I have something to tell you. You see, I didn't mean it. I mean, I was just trying to make it straight. All I meant, well, you know, I mean- Oh, then I slipped and I grabbed it instead of- And, you know, we kind of slipped and it just sort of happened. Oops." Minty said.

"Minty, I am sure everything will be okay. No matter what you did. But right now, I still have tons to do. I promise, after Christmas, we'll sit and talk and laugh and giggle. Can't stop Christmas from coming." Pinkie said.

"Unless you're me." Minty said and headed home.

 **Later at Minty's house**

"Why did I touch it? Why did I break the Here Comes Christmas candy cane? Now Santa isn't coming tonight. Everyone will be so disappointed. I'm disappointed in me. All my friends are so excited about Christmas. Cotton Candy's cocoa, Sweetberry's cookies, Twinkle Twirl's carols. And look at my socks. They're all knotted up." Minty said and sat down and pulled the sock off. "Just like Christmas. I ruined everything for everybody."

Minty put the sock on her head. "But how do I un-ruin it? Thanks to me, Santa isn't coming. Santa? That's it! I will be Santa and give everyone a great present! It'll be Christmas again! Now, what can I give my friends?" Minty said and looked around her house for a gift. "It has to be wonderful. It has to be special. It has to be socks! Ha-ha! After all, who doesn't love socks?"

Everyone turns their lights off but Minty.

"Everybody loves socks! For Rainbow Dash, for Sparkleworks, and, of course, for Pinkie Pie.

 **(Cue: Nothing says Christmas like a pair of Socks)**

 **They can be plain or fancy**

 **They can be short or long**

 **The simple white kind**

 **The glow-by-night kind**

 **With socks you can't go wrong**

 **A gift as good as candy**

 **A big balloon or blocks**

 **They always come in handy**

 **And nothing says Christmas like a pair of socks**

 **When winter**

 **Is turning your nose-y**

 **A little bit froze-y**

Minty touched the noses of both ponies and they giggled.

 **Socks'll make you feel**

 **Comfy-cozy**

 **Who doesn't love to wear them?**

 **No one at all, that's who**

 **The sparkly red kind**

 **The wear-to-bed kind**

 **It's nice to have a few**

 **I know I do.**

Minty winks at the camera.

 **Some folks enjoy new mittens**

 **Or a teddy bear that talks**

 **Or a picture book of kittens**

 **But nothing says Christmas**

 **Merry, Merry Christmas**

 **Nothing says Christmas**

 **Like a pair of socks**

Minty laughs.

Minty goes to her friends houses and gives them socks.

When she is at Sunny Dazes house she bumps into a flower pot and wakes her.

"Oh, Santa?" Sunny Daze asked.

"Ho-ho-ho?" Minty said nervously.

Sunny Daze goes back to sleep.

Minty finished up at Pinkie's place and saw herself in a mirror and gasped then giggled waking Pinkie.

"Santa?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh, ho-ho-ho!" Minty said.

Pinkie came into the room and saw Minty.

"Minty?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, hiya, Pinkie. Heh, what you doing?" Minty asked.

Pinkie yawned. "Sleeping. What are you doing here? With one of your socks on your head." Pinkie asked.

"I was trying to be Santa." Minty said.

"Why, what's wrong with the real Santa?" Pinkie asked.

"Broken." Minty said.

"You broke Santa?" Pinkie asked.

"No. I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. I broke the Here Comes Christmas Candy cane." Minty said.

"Oh, Minty! Whoa, Minty." Pinkie said.

"It was an accident. I-I just wanted to make it straight. I just wanted to make it perfect." Minty said.

"Maybe we can glue it together." Pinkie said.

"No, there's too many little crackly pieces lost in the snow." Minty said.

"But without the Here Comes Christmas Candy cane there's no the glow, there'll be no Santa in Ponyville. Without Santa, there's no Christmas. Minty, Minty, Minty." Pinkie said.

"I know. I know. I know. I'm really, really, really sorry." Minty said.

"Minty, what's your sock doing on my mantle?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, you're right. I can't be Santa. Only Santa can be Santa. And they're just dumb old socks." Minty said and sobbed.

"You're giving away your socks? Oh, Minty, please don't cry. We'll think of something." Pinkie said and started thinking.

"I've got it!" Pinkie said.

"You've got it?" Minty asked.

"Nah." Pinkie said and thinks more.

"You can always..." Pinkie said.

"I could, I could. Um, mm." Minty said.

"This is it. I feel it." Pinkie said.

"I feel it too. What am I feeling?" Minty asked.

"Leave town." Pinkie said.

"Leave Ponyville forever? I wasn't feeling that. Um, I'll miss everyone too much." Minty said.

"No, no, no. Leave to go to the North Pole." Pinkie said.

 **Bb-I can't believe Minty didn't get that as quickly as I did.**

"Phew. The North Pole? "The" North Pole? You mean the one where Santa lives?" Minty asked.

"Yup. Where Santa lives. Got it?" Pinkie said.

"Yup. I will go and talk to Santa and fix it so no one will be disappointed. Thanks, Pinkie! You're the best thinker I know." Minty said and ran off.

"Minty, wait! Minty! Oh, dear." Pinkie said.

Bb comes walking up. "Don't worry Pinkie I'll go after her." Bb said and ran off after Minty.

 **Later**

Minty and Bb ran up to some balloons and Minty stepped on a twig.

Minty yelled shocked because the twig scared her.

Thistle Whistle then flew up and whistled.

"Ah!" Minty yelled. "Oh. Hi, Thisle Whistle. We were just taking a walk and looking at the beautiful balloons and we thought we would take a little ride." Minty said.

Thistle Whistle crossed her hooves and looked at Minty and Bb.

Minty sighed. "I broke the Here Comes Christmas Candy cane and ruined Christmas for everybody, so now we're going to the North Pole and show Santa how to get to Ponyville." Minty said.

Thistle Whistle whistled. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, well, you know how you are in balloons." Thistle Whistle said and whistled. "Just a thought."

"Okay, so I'm not very good at flying or steering or stopping. I have to do this. Wanna come with me?" Minty asked.

"When you say "With you," do you mean flying into the clouds with you or do you mean wave goodbye and wish you good luck with you?" Thistle Whistle said.

"Come on, it'll be sort of like an adventure." Minty said.

"When you say "adventure," do you mean fun and games kind of adventure? Or do you mean it's scary out there kind of adventure?" Thistle Whistle asked.

 **Bb-Wow I forgot how scared she was.**

"It's okay, Thistle, I understand. But this is something I have to do. I have to go find Santa Claus to see if I can make up for what I did. Well, Balloon, looks like it's just you and me and Bb." Minty said and untied the rope.

"North Pole, here we come!" Minty said.

"Wait, Minty, wait! I should go with you." Thistle Whistle said.

Pinkie came running up.

"Minty, come back!" Pinkie said and hopped into a balloon. "I didn't mean you should go alone!"

"Minty alone in a balloon with Bb." Thistle Whistle said and whistled. "That's not good."

"You're right, Thistle. I need to go right after them." Pinkie said.

"It'll be faster it I follow them." Thistle Whistle said and flew off.

"Thanks, Thistle. Be careful! There are clouds up there, you know!" Pinkie said.

"I know. I see them. But Minty needs me. Oh, what are a few fluffy harmless clouds anyway?" Thistle Whistle said and whistled then followed Minty's balloon.

"Whoa! Steer, steer away Steer away." Minty said and brushes a tree. "Or maybe not. That was close. But that was closer."

The wind blew Minty back toward a tree. "Oh no!" Minty said and hit it and the tree fell over. "Timber! Okay. This is okay. I hope the wind knows the way to the North Pole! Oh, up! Up is good!"

Ponies run to the tree.

"What happened?" A pony asked.

"Are you all right?" Another pony asked.

"Was that Santa? Was that Santa?" Another pony asked.

"What's going on?" Another pony asked.

"Oh, dear. Look at the tree, darlings." Rainbow Dash said.

All the ponies chattered.

"The Here Comes Christmas Candy cane is gone." A pony said.

 **Meanwhile with Thistle Whistle**

"Minty! Minty! Yoo-hoo!" Thistle Whistle said and whistled. "Minty, are you in there?"

 **Meanwhile back at the tree**

"Oh, no. Stop! Hey, everybody! It's not in the snow! Well, not in one piece. It broke. Minty accidently broke it into a bunch of crackly little pieces." Pinkie said.

All the ponies gasped.

"How will Santa find us?" A pony asked.

"No Santa? Whoa." Sunny Daze said.

"What should we do?" Another pony asked.

"First, we need to go rescue Minty." Pinkie said.

"Rescue her? Oh, dear. Is she in danger, darling?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's Minty, isn't she? And she's flying a balloon with Bb." Pinkie said.

All the ponies gasped.

"She felt so bad about what she did, she's on her way in a balloon to the North Pole to find Santa and save Christmas for all of us." Pinkie said.

"Minty?" Sunny Daze asked.

"Out there?" Another pony asked.

"In a balloon?" Sunny Daze asked.

"Alone with Bb?" the pony who asked out there said.

"Poor darling." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, and Thistle Whistle went out in these clouds to find her.

"Thistle Whistle?" A pegasus asked.

"Out in these clouds?" Star Catcher asked.

"To find Minty and Bb?" The other pegasus asked.

"We've got to go find our friends. They need our help." Pinkie said.

All ponies chattered.

 **Meanwhile with Minty**

"Oh, look! It's just as I thought it would be. Wow! It's the real North Pole! There it is!" Minty said and the wind blew her away. "And there it goes! Hey!"

Minty screamed.

"More clouds. Why does it always have to be clouds?" Thistle Whistle asked and flew after Minty's balloon.

Minty screamed more.

"Hey!" Minty screamed.

Minty and Thistle Whistle bumped noses and they both screamed and Bb screamed.

"Oh, Thistle! Am I glad to see you. Help!" Minty said.

"Uh, okay." Thistle Whistle said and grabbed onto the balloon.

"Look, clouds everywhere!" Minty said and Thistle pulled the balloon.

Minty and Bb yelled.

"Uh, maybe we should just forget the North Pole and go back to Ponyville." Thistle Whistle said.

"But we can't. I have to get to Santa to tell him what I did, so my friends will have Christmas." Minty said.

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville**

The ponies are flying off in their balloons to save Minty.

 **Meanwhile back with Minty**

"Maybe we should just forget the North Pole!" Thistle Whistle said.

"The clouds don't look so bad." Minty said.

"Maybe a few more minutes. Or - Options. Or we could leave right now."

Thistle whistled then grunted.

"Thistle, are you hanging on?" Minty asked.

Thistle whistled then grunted. "Oh, yeah, sure." Thistle said tied up in the ribbon.

"Or we could go now. Thistle, do you know the way home?" Minty said.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Thistle said and the wind blew them around and Thistled yelled and whistled.

"You can say that again." Minty said.

Thistle whistled again.

"Look out!" Minty yelled. "Oh, that's not good."

The balloon gets caught on a branch and deflates.

"Thistle, we're okay. I hope." Minty said.

"Tell me again why that candy cane was so important." Thistle Whistle said.

 **Meanwhile with the others**

"Look!" Pinkie said and pointed at the balloon.

The balloon started ripping.

Minty, Bb and Thistle Whistle yelled.

Minty and Bb fall and land in Pinkie's balloon.

"Pinkie!" Minty said and hugged Pinkie.

"Minty! Bb!" Pinkie said and hugged them.

"Thistle!" Minty said and they looked up to see two pegasuses saving Thistle Whistle.

The branch brakes and the balloon falls into the water below.

"Wow, that was close." one of the pegasuses said.

The pegasuses giggle and hug.

"We need to find somewhere to land until the weather clears up." Star Catcher said.

"Yeah. I think you're right. Can you lead the way?" Pinkie asked.

"Consider it done. Follow me." Star Catcher said and they fly to the North Pole and land.

All ponies chattered.

"Wow, look how pretty." Minty said. "It's so, so Christmas-y. Just like in all the stories and songs."

"Look it's a toy shop." A pony said.

"They make their own sugar?" Another pony asked.

"For their own cookie shop." Another pony said and sniffed the air. "Smells sweet."

"Oh, look how darling, darlings. This must be where the elves live." Rainbow Dash said.

"And I guess that is where..." Minty said and gulped. "Santa lives. Hmm, it's a note. It's from Santa."

"It's a note." All ponies say.

"It's a note, darling." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ooh, yup. The Big Kahuna. That's an important note." Thistle Whistle said.

"It says, "Sorry, I missed you. Gone giving be back in the morning. Merry Christmas." Santa's gone. I am so sorry. I've ruined Christmas for everybody. I didn't mean it. It was an accident." Minty said.

"We know, Minty." a pony said.

"Oh, darling, of course we do." Rainbow Dash said.

"Too true, Mints." Sunny Daze said.

"You and Thistle are safe. That's all that matters." another pony said.

"Minty, you came all the way up here to give us back our Christmas. You've brought us to the most magical place of all." Star Catcher said.

"Well, the North Pole is pretty special." Minty said.

"I meant in here, your heart." Star Catcher said and they hug and start glowing.

Everyone starts hugging and the socks back in Ponyville start glowing.

"Look, everybody, the clouds are clearing up." Thistle Whistle said.

"What do you think, Star Catcher? It's Christmas. Time to go home. Can you lead us back to Ponyville?" Minty asked.

"Consider it done."Star catcher said.

They fly off in their balloons.

 **(Cue: The Magic of Christmas)**

 **Here, now, the magic of Christmas**

 **Is filling our hearts with light**

 **Strange how the magic of Christmas**

 **Can make our world glow so bright**

 **There are wondrous places**

 **To roam**

 **But now, at last**

 **We're going home**

 **We've dreamed of it sweetly**

 **Still believing**

 **So completely**

 **That the best dreams always come true**

 **And we wish you, the magic of Christmas**

 **A gift of great joy in store**

 **Here's to the magic of Christmas**

 **It's all we've been longing for**

 **(Minty) Magic,**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **Magic,**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **Magic!**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **More**

They land their balloons at Ponyville.

"Everything looks so darling, darlings." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, everybody! Look at the big tree!" Pinkie said.

The tree was standing up again.

The ponies gasped and chattered.

"Uh, Minty, aren't those your socks?" A pony asked.

"Yeah, my pink socks for- Well, Pinkie, my sparkly silver socks for Sparkleworks. My rainbow socks for - Who else? Rainbow Dash. I guess, I thought, if I gave everyone one of my socks... Ah. Silly, huh? But wait a minute. I didn't. I- I mean, I hung them inside and, oh..." Minty said.

"You gave us your precious socks, darling? How darling." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, Mints. Thanks." Sunny Daze said.

"And look, there's little goodies inside the socks. Thank you, Minty." A pony (probably Sparkleworks) said.

"But I didn't. I mean, they were just plain old empty socks. Besides, I was at the North Pole, remember?" Minty said.

"Then who did all this?" A pegasus asked.

The ponies looked at each other. "Santa!" They all said.

"How did he find us without the glow of the candy cane?" Minty said.

"Maybe it's not the glow of a special candy cane that brings Santa to Ponyville every year, but the glow of everyone's love and concern for each other. After all, isn't that the true meaning of Christmas?" Star Catcher said.

"Why, yes! That is the true meaning of Christmas." A pony said.

"I could have told you that." Bb said.

"Hey, everybody. There's another note from Santa. Um... "Minty, the sock idea is a good one. Mind if I use it from now on?"" Minty read.

Everyone laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Minty." Pinkie said and hugged Minty.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie Pie." Minty said.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" All the ponies said.

 **(Cue: That's what I love about Christmas reprise) {A very bumblely minty christmas edition}**

 **Rainbow-colored lights**

 **Glowing bright on Bumblely Minty nights**

 **And a bow on every door**

 **Dancing through the air**

 **Is the laughter that we share**

 **With our pony pals once more**

 **And that's what I love about Christmas**

 **Hard to believe**

 **That it's almost here**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a merry one**

 **This year**

 **Coconutty snow**

 **Every pony that I know**

 **Bundled up in pink and green**

 **Gumdrops on the tree**

 **Every year we all agree**

 **It's the sweetest one we've seen**

 **And that's what I love about Christmas**

 **Hard to believe that it's almost here**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a very merry time this year**

 **Our Twinkle Twirl's twirling**

 **Our Pinkie Pie's whirling**

 **The party has just begun**

 **With Star Catcher singing**

 **And jingle bells ringing**

 **Sweetberry joins in the fun**

 **We're dancing away in our favorite cafe**

 **Rainbow Dash and Bb and Minty too**

 **Our voices raised higher**

 **Than stars up in the sky**

 **As we celebrate a dream come true**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Can you believe that it's finally here?**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **It's a merry one**

 **This year**

 **Stockings full of treats**

 **Carols drifting down the streets**

 **Easy smiles and great good cheer**

 **Ponyville's aglow and it's wonderful to know**

 **That our dearest friends are near**

 **That's what I love about Christmas**

 **Have a very Bumblely Minty Christmas this year**

All ponies are chattering.

"Oh, smidge to the left. Um, no. Maybe a scooch to the right?" Minty said.

"Minty!" all the ponies say.

"Oops! Heh-heh. What?" Minty said.

The camera zooms out to Bb reading the book.

 **Bb-And that's how Minty and I saved Christmas. *Looks up at the camera* Did you all enjoy that story? Oh I'm glad you did well see you all next time and merry Christmas! *Waves to the camera as it fades to black***

 **(Cue: A Very Minty Christmas credits)**

 **Hey everyone it's CaptainPokemon01 now. Sorry that this story was so long i didn't want to split it up and this was supposed to come out on Christmas or around it but i didn't finish it in time so now i'm releasing this late instead of waiting until next Christmas.**


End file.
